Cross Academy
by loving'it4321
Summary: I live in Fawe, a world filled with magic! I go to school on Cross island, there I take with my three friends assignments to get more points, but every assignment we take, turns out to be very dangerous, and we Team Choas are know as legends, beause we are the only team that exsist of all the four elements!
1. The Assignment

_I live in a world called Fawe, the name that is thanks to the four elements which possess our wizards._  
_**F**ire, **A**ir, **W**ater and **E**arth. So called: **F A W E**_  
_the water tribe, is living in the north of Fawe, where houses are made of ice, and every single thing you see is made out of water .. it is a wonderful place for other elements wizards to come, but also normal people living in the water tribe. The water tribe is the only one with normal people living in it, so you can nowhere else find them... the water tribe is a peaceful nation with no evil intentions, they are calm and above all very strong. they also possess healing powers they apply the medicines to the injured through water._

_Then you have the air tribe living in the south. this country is smaller than that of the rest, but the people are proud of what they possess, standing beautiful temples with the best drawing, anywhere across country, the people are smart and quiet, this too is a tribe with people of peace. there air magic has made many islands there float in the air, making a wonderful expression on the other countries._

_you also have the earth tribe, their land is completely underground, with spectacular long tunnels that lead to the most biggest cities, they are not very social people, but very kind, they are not the strongest in attack but very good in defense , nobody has ever managed to attack the earth kingdom with succeed._

_and then you have my country, the fire tribe. I think it's one of the ugliest tribes, but that's my opinion. The only thing that's great about my country is that we have dragons, beautiful creates that lead us around the whole world._  
_our country is especially good in the attack, the opposite of the earth tribe, we are very bad in defense .. we are quickly burned, but also reliable, and we are there for good friends._  
_I go to a school in the middle of Fawe, on the island, Cross .. on that island is the only school where young wizards come from all tribes, you can choose which one of you want, one of your own tribe or the only multi-school that exists in Fawe. I have chosen for the school on Cross, Cross Academy where they treat all elements._

_the four nations can't get along very well, because of different habits and behavior, there are many quarrels between the tribes, there are never liberate friendships between different wizards, that's why me and my friends are legends._  
_Suzuno Fuusuke, from the water tribe, my best friends from the opposite element .._  
_Kiyama Hiroto from the air tribe and Midorikawa Ryuuji of the earth tribe._  
_that's my group, yes to any school anywhere, you need to create groups, that group is for the rest of your life, no matter what, or who, a team of at least two people you have to form. with that team, you can enter assignments so you can score points in school. So you have classes for a week, then you got a week for an assignment and that continues.. Normally a group exists of people from the same tribe, so there assignments are in there own countries. But me and my friends travel the whole world, that's why I choose to be free!_

* * *

"Suzuno leave me alone, I'm scorched today!" Nagumo the fire-mage said in a calm tone for the first time.  
"You're always scorched, what is the difference .." replied the silver-haired boy ..  
"Someone stole my wand, and this is the third time I didn't bring him in the lesson . So I can now no longer get in the class .."  
"That's your own fault bro .."  
"No! He has been stolen!"  
"Nope, you're probably just lost it."  
"Not true! I put him last on my table beside my bed!" the layer tempered boy shouted.  
"Well if you aren't allowed in the lessons, you have a pretty big problem, we have our test next week."Hiroto said, the most natural boy of the group, who studied Air-magic.  
"Indeed, what are you gonna do, let your dad call, he can buy the teachers mind!" Midorikawa suggested, because Nagumo's parents were indeed rich, but Nagumo wanted nothing of all that money, that's why he had chosen this course, so he'd be as far as could .. away from all the wealth ..  
"No, I'm going to solve it, that's got to succeed me, I don't want to depend on all that money from my annoying dad.." and he sighted.

"So what are you going to do then?" the water-mage asked..

"Midorikawa, you are an earth wizard, right? Why don't you make a fake wand for me?"

"As if the teachers would fall for that, they recognize earth magic immediately.." Midorikawa answered.

"Well, that's your problem for now, we have to pick our next assignment!" Hiroto ordered..

"Oh your right, we didn't do that yet!" Midorikawa said.. "Okay let's head to the board!" Suzuno said and the rest nodded and followed him to the main hall, we the assignments are..

...

"What about this one: Murderer need to be captures in the water tribe! 32500 points!" Nagumo read to the others.

"I don't know Nagumo, that's a lot of points, so it's very dangerous!" Midorikawa shivered.

"Midorikawa is right! That is above our limits, were not good enough to go after a murderer!" Hiroto said.

"Nagumo? Can I see it for a sec?" Suzuno asked and Nagumo handed him the assignment. "Guys can we please do this one?" he then said, what made all three look at him in concern. "Why Suzuno? Is it someone you know?" Hiroto asked..

"No, but the murder killed my uncle and is hunting in my village!" he said and started to shake from anger.

"Suzuno stay calm, we'll do it!" Nagumo said, what made Hiroto and Midorikawa look his way..

"Suzuno which rank was your uncle?" Hiroto asked Suzuno who was still staring at the letter..

"He did master class." He softly replied still staring. "That's what I thought, we are first rank now, never be able to handle something like that, let it for the older students!"

"NO! They are hunting in my village and they already took my dad once, I'm not going to risk my mother's life, I'm going I don't care if you guys join me!" Suzuno angry said he put the assignment in his pocket and walked away..

"Guys we can't let him go alone, he will get killed!" Nagumo started. "Nagumo! We all get killed if we go!" Hiroto answered.

"Yeah, but what would you do if it was your village." Midorikawa agreed to Nagumo.

"Besides, if you succeed this job, we immediately go from first rank to second.." Nagumo noticed.

"Still, it isn't nothing! What if we get serious injured or if we would even die."

"We'll take that risk, Suzuno needs us!" Midorikawa said.

"Fine, we'll go too.." Hiroto surrendered..

"YOSH! Let's pack our backs!" Nagumo cheered and ran to the direction Suzuno disappeared in, Midorikawa and Hiroto followed him but then in their tempo.

_**Next day:**_

"Everyone ready?" Midorikawa asked, and everyone nodded..

"Guys are you sure, I can also go on my own!" Suzuno said calmly..

"What? you're planning suicide?" Nagumo joked. "Ha-Ha.. so funny.." Suzuno sarcastically replied, only to see Nagumo smirk.

"Nagumo just call Ovus before I change my mind!" Hiroto nagged.

Nagumo sighted and put his fingers in his mouth, and whistled three times.. but it remained silence..

"So where is h~... AAAAH!" Midorikawa wanted to ask but got cut off by an huge dragon that landed with extreme speed next to him, and he scared the shit out of him..

"Here he is!" Nagumo smiled at Midorikawa but he was extremely pale... "What's wrong Midorikawa, you look pale?" Suzuno said and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"O-Ovus scared the shit out of me!" he replied, and all began to laugh.

Ovus was a beautiful white dragon, with very charming moves, and a breath of fire, Nagumo had the best dragon there was.. a long tail with curves at the end, and spines on the end of his big wings, and he had two white horns on his head and beautiful lagoon blue eyes.. and amazing sharp claws.

"Well Ovus you have to bring us to Caperho in the water tribe!" Nagumo said to his beautiful dragon, it blinked to agree, and then the four got on his back..

"Everyone hold yourself!" Nagumo announced.. and they hold themselves good..

"GO!" Nagumo said and the dragon flew with extreme speed into the air, everyone could hold himself except for the earth user by was never in the air before, and was scared to death , they were almost at the clouds when they suddenly heard Midorikawa scream, and then his scream faded away, Hiroto turned around to him, but he was gone..

"UH NAGUMO!? WE GOT A PROBLEM.." he screamed because Ovus flew hard and the wind in their ears made it hard to hear and then Nagumo and Suzuno turned around..

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDNG, HE FALL!?" Suzuno whined..

"OVUS GET HIM!" Nagumo ordered, and the dragon dived down towards the scared falling boy.

"I'll get him back on Ovus!" Hiroto sad and grabbed his white with wand with blue engraved characters and when they were a few feet's under Midorikawa who was still falling, he waved his wand and at the same time he whispered with his eyes closed: _'Fistina Lente!'_

Suddenly Midorikawa stopped falling and while the pressure made by air around him he slowly sank him back on the white dragon..

"Midorikawa you fool, change places with me!" Suzuno said annoyed, and he and Midorikawa switched places, so Midorikawa sat between Nagumo and Hiroto so he couldn't fall anymore.. well he was embarrassed, his head was scarlet. Nagumo turned his head and looked at the green haired boy behind him. "Ready?" he asked and Midorikawa replied with a little nod. Nagumo turned around smiling and said: "GO!"

* * *

**That was is, I had this chapter finished a few weeks ago, but I thought it wasn't good enough, so I changed a few thing, and I hope it good enough now, tell me if it isn't then I'll remove it!**

**I hope you liked it, and please leave a review :D**


	2. Arrived in Caperho!

**Here is a new chapter, it's really short and it sucks... but I Was kinda busy and couldn't get it any better, for the ones who requested a story, I'm working on them, but I want them to be really good, so I hope you can wait a little longer! I'm sorry! :$**

**here it is, i hope you enjoy.. :D**

* * *

_They arrived at Caperho.(without people falling off XD)_

"Good job Ovus, go get some sleep boy!" Nagumo said to his dragon and stroked his head, the dragon liked that and licked Nagumo's face as if it was a dog. What made Nagumo get soaked in his mucus.

'_WHAHAHA!_' Suzuno laughed, and Hiroto giggled, while Midorikawa was still in shock from the flight...

"-_- Ovus.. now..ugh..." Nagumo said.

"Ohw wait, I'll clean you!" Suzuno said and grabbed his wand..

"No-NO SUZUNO!" Nagumo wanted to stop him, but it was too late, with a mean smirk on his face said Suzuno a spell and pointed his wand at Nagumo: _'Nuc Binbendum'_ Suzuno said, and water came out of the ground and gathered above Nagumo's head who let out an: "Oh-Ohw!" before the water fell all over him..

"See I said I'll get you clean!" he smirked..

"-_-" and Nagumo spit out some water. "I don't have a wand, remember!" Nagumo screamed and started rill, suddenly Ovus who was watching the scene took a deep breath and came with his mouth closer to Nagumo, who didn't saw it.

Suzuno saw it, but he didn't wanted to spoil any fun, so he held his hand against his mouth so he wouldn't giggle.

"What are you laug~..." Nagumo wanted to ask Suzuno but right on that moment blew Ovus out his breath what contained fire, and Nagumo was in it.

When the fire was gone Hiroto and Midorikawa looked shock to Nagumo while Suzuno was lying on the ground laughing like a freak.

Nagumo's clothes were almost gone, he blinked a few times, and then looked down and let out an sigh.. "My day can't start better, thanks Ovus!" he whined..

"Well you're dry again!" Hiroto giggled..

"Yeah, I'm only half naked!" he said, and grabbed his backpack, and started to change himself.

"Suzuno stop laughing, where is the village?" Hiroto whined..

"Ovus! He needs some too!" Midorikawa said because Suzuno totally ignored Hiroto's question and kept continue laughing on the ground..

Ovus came closer to Suzuno who didn't knew anything, and did the exact same thing he did to Nagumo, but yeah they all forgot that water is the opposite element, so Suzuno screamed like crazy and when all the fire was gone, he lay half death on the ground..

"Whoops!" Nagumo said and then they hurried over to Suzuno who lay spread out on the floor.

"Suzuno are you alright?" Hiroto asked and kneeled down next to him..

"That was hot..." Suzuno replied and there came some dust out of his mouth while he said that.

"Hey Suzuno maybe you have to cool down!" Nagumo said and he grabbed a water bottle and throwed it over Suzuno's head..

Who just looked with a face like: _'why the fuck do you copy me..' _

"So are you guys done?" Hiroto asked the two boys who had started an arguing..

But as good friends they didn't expect any different then happened and Hiroto gave Midorikawa a look, who nodded yes.. "Those two, they never learn.." Midorikawa sighted and grabbed his wand..

'_Cedo Nulius!"_ he said and two huge pieces of earth came out of the ground behind Nagumo and Suzuno who were almost with their noses pressed against each other, and they were shouting that hard that they didn't even noticed.

Midorikawa made a weird gesture with his hands hand the huge walls of earth slammed into each other, with the two arguing boys between in.

"So I say a minute!" Hiroto said.. "Thirty seconds.." Midorikawa bet.

But they were wrong it wasn't even ten seconds or the huge wall turned into ice and broke in thousands of pieces, and what they totally didn't expected is that two pillars of sharp ice headed straight towards them.. they were so shocked that they could only find one solution and they dodge the huge pillars, but they just turned their direction and headed their way, so Midorikawa casted a spell and screamed: '_Unum Son Noris!_' and the ice was broken by the same pillar made out of earth.. Hiroto had grabbed his wand in the mean time and casted the spell: '_Discitur_!' what made the ice pillar break by the air pressure around it..

"SUZUNO! Why the hell did you attack us?!" Hiroto angrily screamed.

"Because! You two started!"

"GUYS! Let's go, we have to finish our job, and it's getting late already!" Midorikawa told.

"Yeah he's right, Suzuno let's make peace and lead us to your home, we have to go sleeping as soon as possible!" Nagumo said, and then they all followed the still grumpy Suzuno.

After some minutes walking they arrived at a little village, between some huge mountains of ice..

"I-I-It's So g-goddamn c-c-cold!" Nagumo whined..

"Yeah then it sucks, that you lost your wand, because you could keep yourself warm, but hehe you lost it!" Suzuno teased.

"I DIDN'T LOSE IT!"

"Not again.." Hiroto sighed.. and the earth and air users tried to stop the again arguing boys..

_Three hours later!_

"We're here!" Suzuno said, when they stood for a little house..

"Is this your house? It looks like our garage!" Nagumo said, but shut immediately when he saw Hiroto's angry look, Suzuno was kinda poor, his family didn't had much money. The most money they spend was for the education of their children, so clothes and food were a disaster for them. Suzuno never wore the new brand, or had the newest wands, but he was happy and he always said, that that was all that counted.

" I'm sorry Nagumo, but I can't buy I mansion like you!" Suzuno replied.

"Hey it's not like I want all that stupid wealth, but I'm.. sorry!" Nagumo said, thought the word 'sorry' wasn't something he liked to say.

"It's okay, now let's get in, the frost is getting even colder!" and he opened the front door, and walked inside his with ice covered house..

Though it was little, it was warm inside, it didn't look very neat, but it was really cosy! The kitchen was also in the living room, en the toilette was extremely little, they bathed outside in a tub, and the bedrooms were all together, but the accessories and thick blankets, the fireplace and lovely paintings, carpets in different colors and lights, turned the poor little house in a nice warm hearted cottage.

"MOM! Where are you!?" Suzuno screamed though his house, and his mother walked out of the bedroom, but when she saw her son she stopped and stared at him, but how longer she stared how more she wanted to cry, and there fell a tear from her eyes.

"M-Mom , why are you crying?" Suzuno asked his teary mother.. little embarrassed for his friends, but he knew why she cried, and when he thought about the last time he saw her he also started to tear up..

His mother came towards him, and when she arrived by his side she lay a hand on his shoulder.. "Welcome home dear! I missed you!" and then she hugged him. It was almost three years ago when he saw her for the last time, and he missed her just as much as she missed her son, but he wanted to travel around the world after the death of his father, and that's what he did, and after that he went to Cross Academy to become stronger and help people, but after all those years he finally was... home.

"I missed you to mom!" he whispered in her ear, en lay his head on her shoulder.

After they were done hugging she turned to the rest, who where awkwardly watching them, okay Nagumo was awkwardly watching them and didn't knew a attitude because he didn't missed his parents, Hiroto and Midorikawa started to tear up themselves.

"Mom this are my friends.. Nagumo Haruya, from the fire tribe!" Suzuno said and patted Nagumo on the shoulder who put on a big smile.. "Nice to meet you miss!" he said and then Suzuno continued. "This is Midorikawa Ryuuji, he is from the earth tribe!"

"Nice to meet you!" and he put on a shy smile.. "And this is Kiyama Hiroto, Hiroto is from the air tribe!"

"Nice to meet you miss Fuusuke!" and also Hiroto put on a sweet smile.

"This are my friends, I met them on my journey, and they are also on Cross Academy mom!" Suzuno explained.

"Well nice to meet you all! Fuusuke why are you here?" his mother asked.

"An assignment, the case about uncle.."

"WHAT~... NOO! Fuusuke that's way too dangerous, you all will be killed just like my brother, Suzuno I know he was important to you, but that's too dangerous!"

"Mom, we're just investigating, we'll be alright!"

"Oh Okay, then it's alright, but just be careful, he isn't going to stop killing just because you're children!"

"-_- Mommmm I'm eighteen!" Suzuno whined, not wanted to be called a child.

"Not if you whine like that!" she replied, what made the other three giggle.. "Well never mind who wants some hot chocolate!?" she added what made all four go crazy!

"AAH something hot, I can use something hot!" Nagumo almost screamed.

"Yeah I want some!" Hiroto said, Midorikawa just put on the most grateful eyes on, and Suzuno had a smile on his face and it looked like it never would disappear..

Suzuno's mother made some hot chocolate for everyone, and they sat around the chimney were a nice warm fire was burning..

* * *

**that was it.. I know it sucks! :'( **

**but okay, I promise the next chapter will be better!;P**


	3. Don't cry my baby

**Here is new chapter, WARNING: it's pretty long… 3,488 words to be ****exactly, hihi :3**

**There are fighting scenes, but I'm very bad at writing them, I mean I have the perfect scene in my head, but I can't describe it that good, well I hope you like it and have fun reading! ;) **

**ohw and I tried to make it sad, it don't know if i did it! that's up to you! ;P**

* * *

"Sweetie, I'm going to prepare all the beds-!" Suzuno's mother told him, and with a nod from Suzuno she disappeared in the other room.

"Suzuno? Why did you lie to her?" Hiroto asked..

Suzuno sighed.. "You don't know my mom, as if she would let us.."

"Uh Suzuno what if he really is as dangerous as she says, maybe we can better stop then.." Midorikawa said..

"Hell no-! We came all the way here, in this shitty ice-cold-ice-uuh.. land.. I'm not going back before we get that idiot-!" Nagumo said but got an cup of hot chocolate against his head from Suzuno, what made him fell backwards!

"HEY-! What was that for!?" Nagumo screamed, but Suzuno grabbed him at his collar and hissed in his ear..

"Call my land shit again, and I'll throw you in the lake, and I'll tell ya, you are dead in two seconds.."

"Okay, okay, not so serious dude.. I was just kidding.." Nagumo said and freed himself from the iron grip Suzuno held him.. and he went to sit next to the fire again..

"Suzuno, why are you so aggressive?" Midorikawa asked..

"I'm not!"

"Midorikawa is right, what's wrong, you are never so violent.." Hiroto said..

"It's nothing, he just has to shut up for a moment.."

"Uuh, he will never do, Nagumo will never, NEVER shut up!" Hiroto replied..

"HEEE! What's that supposed to mean?!" Nagumo interrupted..

"Yeah, but maybe he works on my nerves.." Suzuno replied.

"Can you shut up Suzuno, what's your problem!" Nagumo said, and looked back at the fire..

Suddenly Suzuno stood up, and let out an deep sigh.. "I'm going for a walk.. see you guys later.." and he angrily walked away.. and shut the door with a big smash..

"Jeez, what wrong with Suzuno?" Midorikawa asked..

"I don't know, maybe he just missed being here.." Hiroto answered.

"No that's not it, he have never complained about getting back.. it must be something else, I'm going to follow him, you guys stay here!" Nagumo said and stood up.

"Nagumo.. I don't think that's a good plan, you're the one who made him mad.."

"It wasn't me, I'm always like this, it has another reason, and he is my best friend, so I will find out what that is, you guys help miss fuusuke here-!" and he grabbed his jacket and walked outside..

Hiroto sighed.. "This is a good start of the mission.. we departed already.."

"Hiroto let's help miss fuusuke with the beds!"Midorikawa said and stood up with a smile.. "You know them, Nagumo will bring him back in maximum an hour.

"Yeah your right, now let's help with the beds.." and also Hiroto stood up.

"That is already done boys, but thanks for the offer-!" miss Fuusuke said and entered the living room, she surged around the room for the two other boys.. "Ne? Where are Suzuno, and the flame-boy?" she asked.

"They went out for a walk.." Hiroto replied..

Miss Fuusuke let all the laundry in her hands fall on the ground.. and looked with a shock glance at Hiroto..

"They.. NOO! They can't be, it's way too dangerous at night, that murder garbs everyone he see around this time.. nobody leaves their house anymore.. the change he will see them, is 90%" she almost cried.

"Oh shit, Hiroto come on, let's get them before it's too late!" Midorikawa said.

"NO! I won't let you guys leave the house, that's too dangerous!"

"B-But what about, Suzuno and Nagumo!" Hiroto stammered.

"They can't walk very long, and we have to have fate in their return.."

"M-Miss Fuusuke... but?!"

"I don't like it either, my son is outside, how do you think I'm... I... I just can't let you guys leave the house.." she said, with tears in her eyes..

* * *

**With _Suzuno:  
_**

* * *

"Pff Nagumo, that stupid dick-!" he said and kicked the snow on the ground. He walked further though the village, and crossed a river, leaving the city heading to the woods.. he walked here for the last time, three years ago, and he went to walk around the woods with his uncle when his dad died. He walked further, and looked around.. _'Not much has changed since then, though it looks a little scarier now..'_ he thought, and continued walking, then he heard something creak on his right, and he turned around.. "Who is that!?" he said out loud. But he didn't get a reply, he looked good but saw nobody so he continued his walk. After some minutes, he came out of the other side of the forest, and entered a graveyard.. he surged for a name and when he found it he froze in front of the stone.. he just stood there and kept staring, while the water in his eyes became more and more..

* * *

**_With Nagumo:_**

* * *

"Where is he... NE SUZUNO!" Nagumo screamed, while he followed the feet steps that Suzuno leaved as track..

He also entered the Woods, and after a few minutes running he also reach the graveyard..

"What's he doing, it is so scary here!" he walked further, still following Suzuno's footsteps.. then he saw him.. standing for a grave staring in front of him.. his tear sparkled in the moonlight...

"Suzuno.." he whispered to himself.. _'I knew it was not me, I knew it had another reason!'_ he thought, and headed closer to Suzuno..

Suzuno was still staring when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, but he knew who it was, so he didn't turned around. "What do you want!" he simply replied, while he continued staring.

"Why didn't you tell us that you missed your uncle this much?" Nagumo replied.

"Why would I? What would you do with that information?.."

"Be there for you!"

Suzuno widened his eyes, he hadn't expect such an answer, especially not from Nagumo..

"Suzuno, we're your friends, you have to say things like this to us, we can help you with it, I share my problems to, telling nobody only makes you feel more bad, besides we are there to help, and we hate to see you like this, so next time, please tell us!"

Then he narrowed his eyes, and looked at Nagumo..

"Then what will you do.. my uncle is dead, nothing you can change about that!"

"Suzuno..."

"I'll get your point, and I appreciate it! But I want to be alone when I lost someone, I always did, and I do now.."

"Suzuno, there are some problems you just can't solve alone.. we can see that something is wrong, why won't you let us help you!?"

"because I don't need your help, I'm fine, and what I told you before, how do you want to help me, resurrect my uncle, well if you're at it.. why don't you immediately resurrect my dad, and little sister, ohw and my aunt.. don't forget my dog! Well actually everyone I ever loved.." he shouted..

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo shouted and hit him in the face.. Suzuno widened his eyes from shock.. "Why did you~.."

"You have to come to your senses, you're not your usual self.. You're way to fucked up!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU THINK! I LOST SOMEONE PRE-cious to me.. I.. I ...just... miss them.." and again there fell a tear, but it didn't stay with one, the tears kept rolling and and he held his hands over his face and collapsed on the ground.

Nagumo sank next to him on the ground and lay a hand on his shoulder..

"Suzuno.. tell me?"

"hm?"

"How many times did you cried..in your whole life.."

He hesitated a little but then he replied, "Two times.." he sniffed, removing the last tears from his cheeks..

"And that were?"

"When I was born and now..." and he looked down, he stretched his arm and catched a snowflake with his hand..

"Are you serious, you never cried before now?!"

"Why would I?"

"But you lost so many important people, did you never felt the urge to cry?"

"Of course I did, but I don't see the meaning.."

"You never cried..how is that possible?.."

"I told you, I cried tw~.."

"That's not crying.. crying at your birth isn't real crying, and letting go of three tears, isn't what you call crying, crying is let go of all your sadness and overcome the pain, it isn't for softies, it is being human.."

"N-Nagumo..."

"You can't be forced to cry, but I can tell you that it releases a lot of anger, hate and sadness when you cry.. so stop pretending that you are tough enough not to cry, because you aren't, no one is.. it is part of life, just as losing beloved ones..."

Suzuno eyes widened but then he relaxed then and he smiled and got up, he reached out his hand and helped Nagumo up..

"Thanks Nagumo! I knew I could count on you, and sorry for my behaviour earlier!"

"That's okay, I know the reason why now, okay! Let's head back, they must be pretty worried.."

"Yeah it's getting really late!" Suzuno replied, and they walked back together.. they were in the woods and started talking again while heading back home.

"Why did you come after me by the way?" Suzuno asked..

"I told you, I'm a friend, I saw something was wrong, so I wanted to know why.."

"I see."

Hey!" they suddenly heard out of nowhere and they looked around surging for the owner of the voice..

Suddenly there jumped a man in front of them not looking very friendly..

"Who are you!?" Suzuno demanded..

"Don't you know that kids from your ages, aren't supposed to walk in the forest at this time?" the man said..

"We... are... not... kids.." Nagumo replied slightly irritated..

"Well there is walking a serial killer around these dorms so I should be careful if I were you!" the man warned.

"We kno~.." Nagumo wanted to say, but Suzuno pressed his hands against his mouth.. "Nagumo... RUN!" Suzuno yelled and dragged him with him as they ran back in the direction of the graveyard, because the way to the city was blocked by the man..

"Suzuno what's wrong!?" Nagumo asked while they run.. "That's him.. that's the serial killer!"

"Then why do we run!?"

"We can't do this with the two of us, we need Hiroto and Midorikawa! Besides, you still don't have a wand!"

"TRUE! Let's run for it! Nagumo said and they speeded up.

After some minutes, they stopped and gasped for air.. "Did.._*gasp*.._we lose_..*gasp*.._ him" Nagumo asked..

And Suzuno looked around.. "I guess_..*gasp*.. _but I don't think he leaves it with this, we have to get home as soon as possible!"

"You guessed right!" they heard and saw the man coming from behind the tree..

"Grab your wands kiddies! You have to fight for your life!" he said and pointed his wand at them..

'_Devide Empera!' _the man screamed, and shadows of dark creatures headed their way..

"Suzuno!" Nagumo screamed, but Suzuno beat him, he had already grabbed his wand, and with a simple swing, he made a wall of ice..

**(Not every spell, has to have a maxim, they can also create a thing, by telling their wand what to do through mind and movement, that's a lot faster, but that are most of all defend spells, most attack spells are maxim!)**

"Good Suzuno!" Nagumo said but he was too fast, the creates climbed over the wall and attacked the two of them, they got cut and smashed multiple times, until Suzuno casted the spell: _'Acera earis' _ and all the creatures around them turned into ice.

"Nagumo are you alright?!" Suzuno asked..

"I'm fine you?"

"I'm okay!"

Then the wall crashed into multiple pieces.. Nagumo and Suzuno covered their head because of the flying ice headed their way, Suzuno succeed but Nagumo got hit by an extreme big block of ices and flew a few feet's behind..

The man came closer to them.. "You're not bad, family of that guy from last week I guess, you have the same fighting style, but why isn't the fire-user fighting?"

"Hehe, ooh I will!" he said, and brought his fingers to his mouth.. and whistled three times..

"So impressive!" said the man.. but he didn't knew that Ovus was coming his way.. "Is this all you can do, whistle? Not as impressive as you look.."

"Yeah this is all I can do for now, I lost my wand so..."

"Okay, then let's make it a fair game, I'll put my wand away, and fight you two head on!" the man suggested and he put his wind in the inside of his jacket.

Nagumo closed up to Suzuno and they were standing next to each other looking both curious what he was planning, and they didn't guessed on something good..

The man drew his hand, and black circles gathered above it.. "Here take this!" he said and throwed the circles his way..they both covered themselves again, but without use, the dark circles made enormous cuts in the arms and legs, and a lot of blood fell on the ground.. "AAAH!" they screamed from pain.. and fell on hands and knees on the ground shaking like crazy.

Suddenly the man got an extreme hard hit from Ovus tale, and flew a couple of feet's away.. "Nagumo, let's go!" Suzuno said and got up and helped Nagumo, but he fell back.. "What's wrong?!" Suzuno asked worried..

"My_..*Clench teeth's*_ my leg.." he hardly said.. and Suzuno looked down, and indeed, one of those ring had cut him very deep, and you could see his bone.. Suzuno grabbed his hand and hit it around his shoulder.. with Suzuno support Nagumo managed to stand up.. "Now get on my back, We **have** to get away here! Or we'll die!" Suzuno said, and as told Nagumo climbed with a lot of pain on his back, and Suzuno started to run.. he ran and ran.. suddenly they saw three figures heading their way.. "Suzuno, who are that!" Nagumo said.. "I don't know.."

"Let's hide, maybe they are with him!"

"Okay good plan.." and Suzuno and he immediately hit right.. and took shelter behind a tree..

"Hiroto! I think I saw Nagumo's tulip!" they heard Midorikawa scream..

"Good then let's head that way!" Hiroto replied.. "pssst.." Suzuno whispered..

"Ne That you hear that to?" Midorikawa said.. "Guys here!" Nagumo said out loud..

"NAGUMO, SUZU~.."

"Shut up... he is somewhere here, we have to get out of here!" Suzuno said.. "Help me with Nagumo, he can't walk anymore.."

"Sweetie, you are hurt!" Suzuno heard and turned around.. "MOM!? What are you doing here, go home, it's not safe..."

"I'm surging for you, what did you think when you leave the house at night!"

"Mom... not now, let's go.."

"But you're losing too much blood, same for him, we have to bandage you two, because if he attacks in this condition, you two won't be able to do anything.."

"Mom, We really have to _*Cough's up blood* _...go._"_

"Goddamnit Suzuno, what happened, you guys are extremely hurt.. you have to go to the hospital.." Hiroto said and helped Suzuno up..

"Mommy was right, this is the right time to attack!" they all heard and turned around to find the man.. he swinged his wand, and all were chained against a tree.. except for Suzuno.. the man screamed: _'armare'_ and Suzuno wand flew out of his and a few feet's further, then he shouted _'eagrotus!" _said the man while he pointed at Suzuno.. suddenly Suzuno's eyes widened and he crept together... he coughed up more blood and fell on the ground.. "SUZUNO!" they screamed..

"Yeah that hurts doesn't it, I learned this spell just a few weeks ago!" the man explained.. "It hurts your body from the inside, and after a while you'll die from pain! But don't worry I'll will kill you right away!" and he swept his wand again.. because of that a hand came out of the ground next to Suzuno and grabbed his feet.. the hold was so strong that blood was dripping away from it..

Suzuno sat on his knees, he couldn't move, he was stuck with his leg, and his wand was ten feet's away .. all others were tied up and couldn't go anywhere ..  
"This is your end!" the man shouted .. and he hoisted his staff, which he enumerated a deadly spell .. his wand sucked all the magic of its surroundings from which the trees became gray, the magic wands of all five wizards, making them Lose their original color, the area became gray, and rays of all kinds of dark and depressive colors were sucked into the man's wand so a sphere of dark forces above his head was formed ..

"Here it comes!"he said and with a big swing he send the deathful spell heading towards Suzuno..

Suzuno couldn't move, he tried to release himself out with all that he had, but he was already weakened, and hurt, and he knew that this was his end .. He closed his eyes and let out a tear.. " SUZUNOOO!" the three tied up friends cried, and they knew that if Suzuno would be hit, that it was his end.. the spell came closer, and he could already feel the pain and pressure, with full speed headed the globe towards Suzuno, and he counted off in his head .. and then he heard the loud bang echo .. but ... he didn't feel anything, his friends were quiet, and something was not right , he wasn't dead .. but .. He gently opened his eyes , He couldn't believe his eyes, his heart torn into many pieces, and the tears started to flow .. "M-M-Mom ? ... " he stammered .. his mother lay before him, her blood dripped in his direction, and her hand lay lifeless on his lap ..  
" Mom no! " he cried softly and hung over her and shook her back and forth, her eyes gently opened.. "Mom ! You're alive, hold on! I'll take you to a hospital! " he said as his tears fell on his mother's face . "Suzuno .. " his mother said weakly and with much effort she put her hand on his cheek , and gently massaged his cheek .. and wiped his tears away .. " Don't cry my baby. " she softly whispered.  
" Mom, I'm not your baby anymore.. " he sniffed.  
"Yes, you are, and you always will be, you're my little boy, it doesn't matter how far you are, or whatever you do, you're my little baby!"  
"M-Mom, please, don't die, I need you, Mom please don't leave me alone!" and he could hardly keep his eyes open because of all the tears ..  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, don't cry, I want to see your smile, I want to see your beautiful smile at my very last end .." "Mom, how can I laugh, I DO NOT WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" he yelled .. "Suzuno, you are the most cheerful little boy I've ever known, there was not a day without you laugh, after your father died, you didn't say anything anymore, Suzuno I don't want you become unhappy after my death, life continues, and I hope your smile reaches me in heaven! "  
"Mom, I .. pleasseeee!" and he let himself fall on her chest, where he let out all his tears .. he screamed and yelped as loud as he could ..  
"Suzuno" she said softly, and he looked up, and saw his mother crying, the tears fell slowly down her cheeks ..  
"Mom? Why did you do it, why did you jump in front of me?" he cried.  
"Suzuno, how can I see you die, I love you and I always will do! I will not leave, I will be there when you need me. So please, dry those tears, your old mother is not worth them! "  
"MOM!" he shouted "How can you say that, you took care of me ever since my birth, and I love you ever since I opened my eyes, I want you to raise me longer, of course you are worth my tears, you are my most important person, mom I never forgot about you, not even once, you always were there when I needed you~... "  
"And I'll still be, I love you ... Suzu..no" with her last strength she spoke those words, her hand fell to the ground, and her eyes were half open, her last tear rolled over her cheek. Suzuno took a deep breath and then, "NNNOOOOOOOO!" he screamed .. while the last bit of life color disappeared out of her face..

* * *

**That is!:D hehe I really hope you liked it, and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee pretty please leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading! Love ya all ;P**

**See ya!:)**


	4. HOLD ON

Suzuno was lying on his mother's chest, crying his eyes out.. the three still tied up friends left some tears to...

She was dead, and the compassion they felt did hurt them, Suzuno had lost the only one special person in his life that he still had.. they looked down and didn't knew what to do..

Suddenly they shocked, because Suzuno got an couch attack, he couched up more blood, and crept together again..

"SUZUNO ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Nagumo screamed, because he looked pretty bad, Suzuno couldn't even respond, blood kept coming, and breathing became hard.

"I-m.. *_Couch*..*Couch*.._ Fi-ne...*_couch*.."_

Nagumo looked at Hiroto, who looked back, they both looked concerned and knew they had to get past the chain that held them against the three.. Midorikawa looked to pretty concerned while the tears from sadness but also fear streamed over his cheeks.

Then the murderer came closer to Suzuno, he reached out for a sword that he carried on his back.. "I'll just kill you on the old way.." he replied with a wicked smile.. and he draw his sword.

Nagumo started to panic even more, he wasn't going to let him kill his best friend, he desperately tried to release himself from the chain, but it just cut his arms..

He looked up to Suzuno again, and saw that the murder had his sword ready to slay..

"SUZUNO!" he yelled and he with all he had he tried to escape, but it just didn't worked.

His body filled with fear, fear to lose..

With anger, sadness and so much more that he didn't even know what, his body became warmer, and before he knew it his body was on fire what melted the chains away.. he didn't even thought anymore, his vision was blocked with his anger that it even took his body over, he ran towards the murderer and hit him hard, he flew almost twenty feet's away and crashed hard against a tree what knocked him out..

Nagumo's fire disappeared and he hurried over to Suzuno, who was still couching like mad on hands and knees in the cold snow what was coloured red because of his blood.

"Suzuno hold on we take you to a hospital!" Nagumo said, then he hurried over Hiroto and Midorikawa and released them.. they grabbed their wands as Nagumo hurried over to Suzuno again, but he shocked when he turned around, Suzuno lay on the ground, he didn't couched anymore, sweat dropped down his face, and his eyes were painfully closed, as he was painting heavily...

Nagumo speeded up and kneeled down next to him..

"Su-Suzuno! Please hold on! We'll get help okay-!" hand he grabbed his hand and hit it around his shoulder..

"Midorikawa come here I need your help, Suzuno is unconscious and we have to hurry before that man comes back..!" Nagumo ordered..

Midorikawa came his way, but Nagumo noticed he was shaking like crazy, tears were still falling from his eyes.

"Midorikawa relax a little, grab his arm and then we'll help him up!" Midorikawa did as told, he took a deep breath and grabbed Suzuno's arm, they counted to three and then lifted him up..

Suzuno's legs hang limp underneath and his head was hanging forwards while his sweat fell on the ground.

"We have to hurry, he doesn't have long!" Hiroto said when he lifted up Suzuno's motionless head, and when he let go, his head just fell back again..

"He is out! We have to hurry!" Midorikawa said as they started to walk..

"I'll cast a transparent spell, then we have more time before he'll find us.. but it takes some time, so if we are all quiet then I start.." Hiroto said and draw his wand.. he held it in two hands and the tip of his wand was close to his head.. then he whispered: _'Fortes Fortuna.'_ And the tip of his wand began to shine a white bright colour..

He had to focus hard, so there was a deathly silence between the friends. Midorikawa was still scared and was still shaking.. Nagumo's eyes started to tear up a little, and Hiroto was still busy with the spell.

It was another five minutes, when they suddenly heard some footsteps..

"Hiroto... that's him hurry up!" Nagumo whispered.

"Shut up Nagumo, give me two more seconds!" He whispered back.. he started to focus even more what made the light go brighter than before..

Suddenly he screamed: _'Luctor Ementes!'_ and an enormous wave of air almost blew them away..

"It worked!" Hiroto sighed.. "But it's only the vision, he can still hear us, so be as quiet as possible.."

He explained..

"H-Hai!" they replied and shut up.. then they slowly and carefully started to walk again..

They were walking for a little while until they heard the footsteps again..

"Sssst!" Hiroto whispered and they froze..

The murder had followed them, because they forgot a stupid fact.. there lay snow on the ground, and even though they were invisible, he could still see the tracks they left..

"Shoot! Hiroto look down, we leaved a track in the snow!"Nagumo noticed.

"Shit! I forgot! Fast we have to climb in a tree.."

"How do we do that? Suzuno is unconscious.." Midorikawa panicked..

"Yeah besides, he'll just see that our tracks stop at the tree, we have to come up with some~.. Ah mannn how could I forget!?" Nagumo said, and he smashed himself in the face with his free hand..

"Forget what Nagumo!?" Hiroto asked with hope in his voice..

"I just call Ovus he can fly us away! I think he's not far away so it will take only some minutes, we just have to fight until then.. we have no other choi~.."

"STOP BABBLING CALL HIM ALREADY!" Midorikawa screamed.

"Jeez, calm down a little!" Nagumo whined and brought his fingers towards his mouth and whistled three times..

"I know you are there, you know that you leave tracks even though you made yourself invisible.." The scary man said, when he appeared out of nowhere.. "You are just as visible for me a you were before.. I won't fall for a simple trick like that!" and he came closer again..

"Midorikawa, Hiroto.. I'll protect Suzuno..." Nagumo said, he didn't wanted to let the two of them fight alone, but he didn't had a choice, he didn't had a wand, and Suzuno needed cover, because he was the murders target, so.. he just had to...

"We get it Nagumo.." Hiroto said when he noticed that Nagumo looked down out of guild.. "We'll leave Suzuno in you care.."

"I will be right, just make sure you two don't end up the same as Suzuno.."

"We'll be fine!" Midorikawa smiled.. though they all knew it was a fake one, you could see the fear in his eyes, and Nagumo looked at him.. "Midorikawa, I'm~.."

"We're fine, I just said it right, you know I can be useful to sometimes!" and the fear switched for anger.. "We'll protect Suzuno!" Midorikawa said, more fired up than normal.. Hiroto and Nagumo looked at each other again, this time with a smile..

Midorikawa and Hiroto turned around two the murderer more determent than ever before, they were going the safe their friends at all costs..

They looked at each other and then, Midorikawa and Hiroto casted an attack spell on the same moment..

'_Armata!_' Midorikawa screamed what opened the ground under the man's feet.. what made him fall backward on the ground..

'_Novus Sulom'_ Hiroto yelled , what made air cuts heading the murderers way and cut him multiple times..

The man jumped up immediately as if nothing happened, though he bleeded so they did hurt him after all..

"H-He just stands up.." Hiroto stammered with big eyes all boys were stunned because it looked like their attack didn't even scratched him..

He draw his wand and closed his eyes.. the ground under Hiroto and Midorikawa started to shake.. they looked down and then rays of dark light came out of the ground that lifted them into the air.. Hiroto swept his wand what made the two land safely..

They both ran towards the man and swinged with their wands while the screamed unison: '_Distructor!'_ and both of their wands send a spell towards the man, Midorikawa send a green/brown spell, known as the earth spell.. and Hiroto a white/grey one, known as the air spell..

**All tribes have the '**_**Distructor**_**' spell it's the strongest spell all wizards can learn.. though every tribe can do it all elements are different in power, that's why the colours are different.. **

**The specialties of every nation is in it, so it's perfect to be used as unison, but even more perfect if it is from different tribes, that's what makes team chaos so special and good.**

The two spells headed with extreme speed towards the man who wasn't able to dodge it in time, and he felt on hands and knees coughing up blood.

And then right on time Ovus came flying their way. "OVUS HERE BOY!" Nagumo screamed.. he grabbed Suzuno and when Ovus flew by he jumped on his back.

He held Suzuno tightly so he couldn't fall, then Ovus headed the way off the other two and they both jumped on him, Hiroto grabbed Midorikawa right on time, or he would fall of... again...

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, I WILL KILL YOU ALL JUST WAIT!" the murderer screamed from down..

"Ovus faster, towards Suzuno's house!" Nagumo ordered..

"No Nagumo, to the hospital.. Suzuno won't make it if we walk.." Hiroto said.

"I can't , I don't know where the hospital is here, so without descriptions I can't send Ovus there, and if we go looking, then we would already be too late.. we have to hope the neighbours open, water mages have healing powers right? We have to hope that works.." Nagumo replied, and once again demanded Ovus to fly harder..

"_Hold on Suzuno, we get you help!" _

* * *

**That's it! :D**

**And did you liked it? Please leave a review ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
